Misunderstanding
by HyeJi-Sani - Hiatus
Summary: Doyoung pikir toko semacam itu buruk, dan pendapatnya tidak berubah. Well, mungkin Rowoon mengubah sedikit pemikirannya. A DOYOUNG (NCT) X ROWOON (SF9) FIC! Minor JohnDo. DLDR. Bad summary. RATE M


MISUNDERSTANDING

 **Author** : Hye Ji

 **Genre** : AU, boyxboy. Enough said

 **Rating** : M

 **Chapter 1 of 1**

 **Cast** : Kim Dongyoung (Doyoung) | Kim Seokwoo (Rowoon) | Seo Youngho (Johnny)

 **Disclaimer** : the fic is mine.

 **Warning!** This is Doyoung (NCT) x Rowoon (SF9) fic, not interested? Possibly disgusted later? Just go. **Rate M bukan tanpa alasan.**

* * *

 _ **Misunderstanding**_

"Sudah kubilang ratusan kali, aku tidak mau!"

"Lalalala.." Johnny, seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang menarik temannya itu pura-pura tidak mendengar. Yang ditarik menggeram, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman di lengannya. Tapi mungkin karena ukuran tubuh mereka yang kentara perbedaannya, usahanya sia-sia.

"Seo Youngho sialan!"

Johnny alias Seo Youngho itu hanya tertawa kecil, tidak terpengaruh meskipun sudah disebut dengan nama aslinya itu. Mereka melewati gang yang sepi, dengan pemuda di samping Johnny yang masih terus memberontak. Dia sudah mengantisipasi agar pemuda itu tidak bisa menggigit tangannya, karena ya, dia memang bisa menggigit kalau terdesak. Seperti kelinci saja. Mungkin itu alasannya kenapa dia ingin membawa temannya ini untuk mewujudkan fantasi liarnya.

Tepat di depan sebuah toko di gang terpencil itu, mereka berhenti.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Doyoung-ah."

"Dan kapan tepatnya aku berjanji padamu? Terlebih untuk melakukan hal ini?"

"Semalam."

Doyoung –pemuda yang satunya- mengernyit. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa mengenai semalam.

"Kau mau menipu—"

"— _baiklah, aku.. akan menemanimu kesana._ " Senyum Johnny puas sekali, sementara Doyoung membelalakkan matanya. Itu sudah tidak salah lagi pasti suara dirinya. Kurang ajar, Johnny sudah menjebaknya semalam untuk 'minum dan melupakan pekerjaan sesaat'. Ternyata ini yang dia mau.

Bugh! Satu tinju berkekuatan sedang diterima Johnny di perutnya. Doyoung merebut ponsel pemuda jangkung itu untuk menghapus rekaman suaranya semalam. Dalam keadaan mabuk Johnny sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk sesuatu yang sudah dia tolak ratusan kali saat sadar. Lagipula sebenarnya apa yang Johnny inginkan? Kenapa dia tidak datang ke tempat seperti ini sendiri?

"Ahaha, ampun ampun. Ayolah sayang, ini tidak akan seburuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Jangan 'sayang' padaku!" ujar Doyoung ketus, matanya mendelik. Johnny hanya tertawa, meraih pinggang kecil itu untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ini semua super normal, percaya padaku." Johnny menenangkan temannya itu sambil membuka pintu, bersyukur tidak mendapatkan perlawanan lagi. Suara bel berdenting menandakan kedatangan mereka. Doyoung menyerah, meskipun dalam hati masih merasa skeptis mengenai tempat seperti ini. Begitu dia menjejakkan kaki disini, wangi yang menenangkan menyambut indera penciumannya. Sangat jauh dari perkiraan.

"Kau kira disini akan berbau seperti seks?"

"Berisik." Jawab Doyoung ketus, tidak mau jadi bahan tertawaan Johnny lagi. Bukan, ini bukan motel murahan. Ini _adult shop_. Doyoung bahkan tidak tahu Seoul punya toko seperti ini, kalau bukan Johnny yang memaksa menemaninya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Pemuda itu membiarkan dirinya ditarik Johnny ke bagian kostum, melewati berbagai macam bagian-bagian dari toko itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah, 'kan?"

"Tidak janji. Kau mau apa sih sebenarnya?"

Johnny tersenyum lebar, seperti anak kecil di toko permen. Sementara itu Doyoung bergidik, melihat segala macam kostum untuk _cosplay_ ada disana. Kostum _maid,_ suster, bahkan karakter manga terkenal, Hatsune Miku (ew, batin Doyoung) ada disana. Jangan mulai dengan bagian-bagian lain yang ada disana, semuanya membuat Doyoung terganggu. Selamanya Doyoung berpikir datang kesini adalah hal yang buruk.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Atau mungkin tidak seburuk itu.

Doyoung menatap pekerja toko yang baru menghampiri mereka itu, terpesona. Lelaki itu mungkin seumuran mereka, dengan tinggi yang sama dengan Johnny, mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi. Dia mengenakan kaus hitam dengan jeans sobek-sobek, ditambah _choker_ tebal berwarna hitam _._ Satu kata yang langsung muncul dipikiran Doyoung, lelaki itu _hot_.

"Aku butuh kostum kelinci untuk dia." Ujar Johnny, menyadarkan Doyoung kembali. Pemuda yang sering dibilang mirip kelinci itu mengangguk, sampai kemudian dia sadar.

"Apa?!"

"Mari ikut saya," ujar pekerja itu tanpa menghiraukan pekikan kaget Doyoung. Dia berbalik setelah memperhatikan Doyoung dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, membawa Johnny dan Doyoung ke sisi lain bagian kostum.

"Ssstt, ingat janjimu," Johnny berbicara pelan di telinganya, tangan masih tidak lepas dari pinggang Doyoung. Pemuda di pelukannya itu memberontak lagi.

"Kau sudah gila?!" seru Doyoung tertahan. Selama ini dia tahu Johnny punya bemacam-macam _kink_ yang aneh. Mulai dari _daddy kink_ , dom/sub, dia bahkan punya _feet kink_ dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya mengerjai kaki Doyoung. Tapi _cosplay_? Dan diatas semua itu, sebagai kelinci? Yang benar saja!

"Gila karena tubuhmu, ya."

Doyoung baru saja akan meninju temannya itu lagi ketika pekerja itu berhenti dan mengambilkan salah satu kostum kelinci yang terdisplay. Dengan senyum kecil, dia menyerahkannya pada Doyoung yang kebingungan.

"Untukku?"

"Cobalah dulu, aku akan menunggu disini." Johnny memberikan tepukan menenangkan di punggung Doyoung, yang sama sekali tidak menenangkan pemuda itu. Pekerja itu tampak terhibur dengan ekspresi jijik Doyoung melihat pakaian itu. Kalau bisa disebut pakaian; dengan bahan latex berwarna hitam, pakaian itu minim sekali Doyoung tidak yakin akan muat di tubuhnya.

"Kau pikir aku sudah gila?" sengit Doyoung pada Johnny. Dia mulai berpikir kenapa dia setuju memulai hubungan ini dengan temannya itu.

Johnny hanya tertawa geli, tidak sabar. Dia tahu membujuk Doyoung dapat dilakukan dengan satu atau dua kalimat manis. Semudah itu. Pemuda bermarga Seo itu mengambil kostumnya dari pekerja yang punya wajah sama terhiburnya dengan dia. Dalam hati mereka setuju akan satu hal, Doyoung yang kesal itu sangat manis.

"Kau akan terlihat seksi di dalamnya."

"Itu untuk wanita."

"Bukan. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Kau bisa menjadi kelinci yang baik untukku, hmm?" Johnny mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sambil menyentuh bagian belakang telinga Doyoung, mengantar sesuatu seperti sentuhan listrik ke tulang belakang lelaki itu. Kini giliran pemuda bermarga Kim itu yang melirik pekerja tadi. Rowoon, tertulis di bandul choker yang dipakainya.

"Ruang gantinya dimana?" tanya Doyoung, ketus. Dia menunduk, merebut kostum itu dari tangan Johnny, sekaligus menghindari tatapan Rowoon. Semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya tidak luput dari perhatian Johnny.

"Di sebelah sini." Rowoon menunjuk sebuah ruangan di belakangnya. Ada dua pintu disana, satu berwarna pink menyala, sedangkan yang satu lagi berwarna biru terang. Di depannya terdapat poster-poster bergambar sensual yang tidak ingin Doyoung lirik dua kali. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Doyoung masuk ke pintu yang berwarna biru terang.

"Pacar anda lucu." Komentar Rowoon, basa-basi dari hati yang paling dalam. Johnny hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa, membalas pesan di ponselnya.

"Aku tahu."

Rowoon sepertinya akan ikut menunggu Doyoung keluar kalau saja tidak ada pelanggan lain yang masuk. Dengan langkah ragu, dia pergi menghampiri seorang wanita muda yang memakai masker. Johnny bisa tak acuh dengan wanita bertubuh seksi itu, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Doyoung.

Sementara itu Doyoung mengumpat untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya hari ini, tidak percaya melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Dia mengutuk Johnny, dia mengutuk toko ini, dia mengutuk keinginan Johnny dan ketidakberdayaannya untuk melawan, tapi di atas semua itu, Doyoung mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berpikir dia akan lebih baik menggunakan _stockings_. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menyamping, benar-benar masih tidak percaya latex sialan ini muat di tubuh jangkungnya.

"John?"

"Ya, sayang?"

Ada suara klik saat Doyoung membuka kunci pintu itu dan rambut oranyenya menyembul keluar. Johnny bisa mengintip bahu mulus temannya itu dan dia kira dia bisa gila. Doyoung melihat sekeliling, dan merasa lega ketika tidak menemukan Rowoon.

"Aku tidak mungkin keluar seperti ini jadi lebih baik kau masuk." Pinta Doyoung, frustasi. Senyum di wajah Johnny lebih tepat disebut seringai, dan tidak butuh perintah dua kali untuk Johnny melakukannya.

Di sisi lain toko, Rowoon memperhatikan mereka.

"Kupikir akan lebih baik dengan stockings? Kakiku jelek. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Doyoung dengan gugup menyentuh telinga kelincinya, menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa dingin. Demi Tuhan 'pakaian' itu hanya menutupi seperempat bagian tubuhnya dan dia rasa dia mau mati saja kalau orang lain melihatnya begini. Pemuda itu terus teringat Ariana Grande yang pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini di video klip Dangerous Woman-nya.

"John?"

Johnny terpana sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata Ini benar-benar seperti di fantasinya, tidak, ini bahkan seribu kali lebih baik dari yang bisa dia bayangkan. Ia mendekat, menyentuh bahu polos Doyoung perlahan, seringainya makin lebar saat temannya itu menjadi kaku dibawah sentuhannya. Jari panjangnya menelusuri _collar bone_ Doyoung yang terlihat jelas, terus ke atas sampai dagunya.

"Mau pakai atau tidak, terserah. Tapi bagiku kakimu cantik. Cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan menunggu diluar."

Dengan itu, pemuda dengan tinggi lebih dari 185cm itu keluar. Doyoung mengumpat lega, tidak melupakan ekspresi predatoris Johnny. Lagi, pujian untuk kakinya tidak dia lewatkan. Seumur hidupnya, Doyoung pikir hanya Johnny yang sangat mengapresiasi kaki panjangnya.

"Kau yang bayar, ya."

Johnny mengangguk tanpa banyak berpikir. Dia rela membayar berapapun untuk melihat temannya itu begitu. Rowoon kembali melayani mereka, senyumnya hampir terlalu polos untuk tempat seperti ini.

"Apa ini terlalu kecil?"

"Tidak." Jawab Johnny, cepat. Dia melingkarkan tangannya lagi di pinggang Doyoung yang segera memalingkan wajahnya begitu Rowoon menangkap basah tatapan lelaki kurus itu padanya.

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Kupikir kita akan berkeliling sebentar."

Rowoon mengangguk maklum, tersenyum lagi sambil menjelaskan dia akan membawa pakaian itu ke kasir sementara mereka bisa melihat-lihat. Doyoung melihat senyum itu dan sekali lagi berpikir, mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk sama sekali. Meskipun masih ada sebagian dari dirinya yang membenci dan mengutuk Johnny, tapi bertemu dengan pekerja tampan itu setidaknya hal yang baik.

Iya 'kan?

Ketika mereka akhirnya kembali ke kasir dengan dua botol _lube_ rasa stroberi, satu _collar_ polos dan sepasang stoking hitam, Doyoung menganga mendengar berapa yang harus Johnny bayar. 224,27 dollar, seharga satu pasang sepatu terbaru yang Doyoung inginkan. Tapi pemuda asal Chicago itu tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan, jadi Doyoung memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Toh itu bukan uangnya.

'Terimakasih. Silahkan datang kembali." Ujar Rowoon ramah saat mereka selesai. Doyoung sekali lagi melihatnya, dan tiba-tiba berpikir kalau saja ini adalah sebuah kafe dan Rowoon adalah baristanya. Dia akan menjamin diri datang lagi setiap hari.

"Masih berpikir buruk tentang _adult shop_?" tanya Johnny, menaruh _paper bag_ berwarna hitam itu di jok belakang dengan hati-hati, sementara Doyoung baru akan masuk ke kursi penumpang.

"Selamanya."

Johnny hanya bisa tertawa, dan Doyoung merasa tidak berbohong. Dia memang berpikir buruk tentang toko semacam itu, dan semakin buruk setelahnya. Satu-satunya yang tidak buruk hanyalah seorang lelaki tinggi dengan senyum manis yang mengenakan _choker_ dengan gantungan bertuliskan Rowoon.

Gang itu masih sepi, hampir tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat. Tapi Doyoung terus memperhatikannya bahkan ketika Johnny sudah tancap gas. Menghela napas, Doyoung mulai memikirkan seribu alasan untuk kembali kesana.

.

"Pergi sana, berat."

Johnny memburu napas, namun menuruti permintaan Doyoung untuk turun dari tubuhnya. Lelaki itu baru saja turun dari euforianya, memeluk temannya itu dari samping. Tubuh mereka penuh keringat, nafas mereka pendek-pendek seperti habis berlari. Mala mini sama memuaskan, sedikit lebih bergairah dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kau luar biasa, Doyoung-ah."

"Hmm, kau juga, John."

Doyoung terkekeh geli sambil berusaha menjauh ketika Johnny menciumi rahang dan lehernya. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk mendorong pemuda sebesar Johnny, jadi dia membiarkannya. Matanya berat oleh kantuk, tubuhnya rasanya lengket semua. Tahu Johnny lebih gila begini, dia pasti akan menyetujui ide ini sejak lama.

"Tubuhku lengket.."

"Aku juga," jawab Johnny di lehernya, mulai mengantuk. Doyoung menggeliat di pelukannya.

"Menyingkir, aku ingin mandi."

Dengkuran pelan terdengar, dan Doyoung menghela napas. Dia tidak berani melihat ke bawah, yang sudah pasti berantakan sekali. Ketika Doyoung bergerak sedikit untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman, bagian tubuh bawahnya rasanya mau patah. Dia mengerang, memukul lengan Johnny.

"Kau lebih baik menyalakan keran air panas atau aku akan menuntutmu atas pelecehan seksual!"

"Aw! Aw! Baiklah aku akan menyalakannya!" Johnny terbangun dari tidurnya, berusaha melindungi lengan dan perutnya dari tinjuan Doyoung. Bohong kalau dia bilang sudah lelah, buktinya perut dan lengan Johnny sakit sekali sekarang. Pemuda asal Chicago itu mengerang, bangun dari tempat tidur milik temannya itu.

Doyoung tidak bisa tidur seperti ini, tidak pernah tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Johnny sudah tahu hal itu jadi apa yang membuatnya berpikir temannya itu bisa tidur sekarang? Karena dua ronde permainan ranjang mereka lebih gila dari biasanya? Dia menggerutu, memakai celananya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyalakan keran air hangat di _bathub_ milik teman tersayangnya itu.

Ketika air itu siap, Doyoung sudah sangat rewel. Johnny hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggendongnya, mengabaikan cibiran Doyoung mengenai 100 dollarnya yang sudah terbuang sia-sia hanya dalam satu malam. Dia menurunkan Doyoung di _bathub_ nya, mengusap pipinya pelan.

"Seratus dollar atau seribupun, itu uangku. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal kalau itu untukmu."

"Ew, sentimental. Jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama romantis." Omel Doyoung, menjewer telinga Johnny pelan. Tidak tahu diri, memang. Sekali lagi Johnny hanya tertawa, tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan kelakuan diva temannya itu. Teman tanda kutip.

"Jangan tidur dulu!" seru Doyoung saat melihat Johnny meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mengganti spreinya, Tuan Puteri." Jelas Johnny sebelum menghilang ke kamar Doyoung, mengabaikan umpatan dari temannya itu lagi karena dipanggil tuan puteri. Ada perasaan menggelitik di perutnya ketika Johnny begitu perhatian padanya, tapi hubungan mereka tidak bisa lebih dari ini.

Omong-omong, bagaimana caranya Doyoung kembali kesana?

.

Rowoon sedang menata _collar_ yang baru datang tadi malam ketika pintu berdenting. Ia menatap ke arah pintu tanpa harus berjingkat karena tubuhnya lebih tinggi daripada rak-rak yang ada disana. Secercah warna oranye menyapa pengelihatannya dan dia tersenyum kecil.

Kepala oranye itu celingukan di depan pintu, seperti bingung harus melakukan apa. Rowoon merasa terhibur, berusaha memperhatikannya sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ini baru dua hari, namun dia rasanya sudah menunggu selamanya. Sayang sekali Rowoon tidak tahu namanya, jadi dia terus memanggilnya 'kepala oranye'. Dia ingin segera menghampiri pemuda itu sebelum Inseong atau Zuho melakukannya.

Disisi lain toko, sang kepala oranye yang dimaksud –Doyoung- sedang mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena menjejakkan kakinya disini.

Doyoung benar-benar tidak mengerti lagi pada dirinya sendiri, yang kemarin berpikir tidak akan datang meskipun untuk Rowoon, tapi saat pagi ini melihat anjing Johnny dan _collar_ nya, tiba-tiba dia sangat ingin bertemu lelaki itu. _Choker sialan_ , umpatnya. Dia hampir saja berdiri selama hampir tiga menit penuh di depan pintu kalau bukan karena seorang pemuda bilang permisi padanya.

 _Well_ , anggap saja ini _study tour_ , pikir Doyoung mengedikkan bahu dan mulai mendekati bagian yang menurutnya paling aman dan memulai 'turnya'.

Di usianya yang ke-25 tahun, Doyoung bukanlah orang yang lugu ataupun polos. Dia tahu apa yang seharusnya lelaki berusia 25 tahun tahu. Dia punya hubungan sehat (atau tidak?) dengan temannya sendiri, Johnny. Bukannya mereka tidak saling suka atau bagaimana, namun persahabatan mereka yang sudah menginjak usia 8 tahun rasanya akan sia-sia jika mereka memiliki hubungan romantis dan suatu hari putus. Dua orang itu realis, jadi beginilah mereka satu tahun terakhir ini.

Doyoung juga bukannya tidak tahu toko semacam ini ada. Hanya saja untuk membayangkan dia pergi kesana atau membeli sesuatu darisana, Doyoung tidak mau. Dia bukan penggemar berat _sex toys_ maupun tipe yang mengeksplorasi _kink_ nya. Berkebalikan dengan Johnny, yang selalu bersemangat untuk mencoba hal-hal yang baru. Pemuda itu ingin tertawa melihat kondom dengan rasa durian, ketika sebuah suara menyapu pendengarannya.

"Selamat sore, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Senyumnya sepolos yang Doyoung ingat, tapi dia jauh lebih tinggi dari yang Doyoung ingat. Secara refleks, Doyoung ikut tersenyum. "Eh.. aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat."

Jawaban konyol itu diterima begitu saja oleh Rowoon. Sementara itu Doyoung sedang mengalami perang batin, apa dia harus kabur atau terus berpura-pura akan membeli sesuatu karena dia sangat bingung akan membeli apa. Rowoon berdiri dengan tenang di sebelahnya, di jarak yang aman.

"Anda datang sendiri hari ini." Ujar Rowoon kemudian, ketika menyadari tidak melihat pemuda yang satunya. Doyoung jadi celingukan, tidak sadar kalau Rowoon ternyata mengingat Johnny.

"A-ah iya.. dia sibuk hari ini."

"Begitu."

Lalu keheningan yang canggung meliputi mereka berdua. Doyoung sedikit gugup setelah menyadari kalau Rowoon mengingatnya. Sisi rasionalnya mengatakan bahwa mungkin pekerja itu mengingatnya karena sedikit orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Iya, pasti begitu. Doyoung terus bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri, tidak menyadari kalau dia terus menerus memegang kotak kondom rasa durian itu.

"Kalau rekomendasi saya, sebaiknya anda tidak membeli rasa itu karena baunya sangat menyengat." Ujar Rowoon tiba-tiba, memutus rantai pikiran Doyoung. Pemuda bernama asli Kim Dongyoung itu menoleh.

"Oh! Aku memang tidak tertarik. B-bisakah kau merekomendasikan sesuatu?"

Doyoung menarik tangannya lalu tersenyum canggung, menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang menurut Rowoon sangat lucu. Rowoon tersenyum kecil, memutar otak untuk menanyakan nama si kepala oranye ini tanpa harus canggung. Sementara tangannya terulur untuk mengambilkan satu kotak berwarna hitam.

"Kalau anda lebih suka tidak memakai kondom tapi ingin mencobanya, ini bagus. Karena sangat tipis, rasanya sama saja seperti tidak pakai," jelas Rowoon dengan santainya. Bekerja disini selama setengah tahun membuatnya jadi lebih santai menjelaskan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Oh.."

"Atau yang ini, produk terbaru dari durxx, _dotted condom_ spesial. Anda akan merasakan—"

"Bisa tidak, kau bicara informal saja padaku?"

Rowoon berhenti di penjelasannya, dan menatap Doyoung lebih jelas. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasa seribu kali lebih _desperate_ untuk mengetahui namanya. Doyoung terlihat sedikit terganggu dan dia refleks tertawa kecil.

"Ah baiklah. Jadi, kau tahu, _dotted condom_ punya tonjolan-tonjolan kecil di seluruh bagiannya, tidak seperti kondom biasa yang polos. Sensasinya lebih nikmat, meski ada sebagian orang yang merasa geli."

Lalu Doyoung tertawa geli. Entah kenapa cara Rowoon menjelaskan kondom itu terlalu polos, seperti dia menganggap Doyoung tidak tahu apa-apa. Oke, Doyoung memang belum pernah mencoba kondom bergerigi itu, tapi dia tahu bentuknya seperti apa. Penjelasan Rowoon seperti iklan terlalu jujur yang tanpa sensor. Tapi Doyoung tidak bisa memastikan apa pendapatnya berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri ataukah dari cerita pelanggannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ini menggelikan untukmu?"

Doyoung tertawa geli lagi, mengangguk. Mendengar tawa itu Rowoon ikut tertawa, menaruh kembali kondom bergerigi itu di raknya.

"Biar kutebak, kau bukan tipe yang suka bereksperimen?"

" _Well_.. itu bukan hal buruk, 'kan? Lagipula aku puas kalau dia bisa membuatku datang tanpa disentuh."

Rowoon mengikuti arah pandang Doyoung, lalu tertawa. Tidak salah lagi, pemuda itu baru saja memperhatikan apa yang ada di antara kedua kakinya. Rowoon tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan pandangan si kepala oranye ini, karena dia sudah pernah menghadapi yang lebih terang-terangan dan bahkan berani menyentuhnya.

"Tentu saja itu bukan hal buruk."

Doyoung menaikkan pandangannya ke wajah Rowoon, karena pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana. Dia menelan ludah, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kotak kondom bergerigi itu.

"Jadi, berapa ukuranmu?"

"Maaf?"

Mati-matian Doyoung menahan rasa malunya. Tapi dia lebih baik menanggung malu daripada harus mati penasaran. Sambil sekali lagi melirik bagian bawah Rowoon, Doyoung bertanya, "Ukuranmu, tujuh inchi? delapan?"

"Ah, delapan." Menahan senyumnya, Rowoon mengambil kotak ukuran M. Doyoung menerima kotak itu dan menaruh kotak sebelumnya.

"I-itu karena John tingginya hampir sama denganmu, jadi kupikir kalian akan sama."

"John?"

"Yang waktu itu datang denganku."

"Ah, aku mengerti."

Rowoon mengangguk-angguk, gigi putihnya terlihat karena dia tertawa. Melayani pelanggan tidak pernah semenarik ini, setidaknya baginya. Mungkin karena dia tertarik pada pemuda berambut terang disampingnya ini. Dari cara dia menyebutkan John, mungkin orang itu bukan pacarnya. Rowoon jadi bingung. Dia bukan tipe perebut kekasih orang lain, tapi di sisi lain dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tertariknya.

Akhirnya Doyoung pulang dengan tiga kotak kondom. Satu yang bergerigi, dua yang super tipis. Rowoon mengucapkan terimakasih lagi, dan senyumnya membuat Doyoung ingin kembali lagi. Saat dia kembali ke apartemennya yang kosong lalu memandangi kondom bergerigi itu, Doyoung bergidik geli dan memutuskan untuk membuangnya.

Sadar penuh sudah membuang 25 dollarnya sia-sia, Doyoung tidak merasa menyesal sama sekali. Delapan inchi, dan setengah jam penuh _flirting_. Itu yang Doyoung anggap kemana 25 dollarnya pergi.

.

Empat hari berlalu, dan belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan si kepala oranye.

Bodohnya dia tidak sempat menanyakan namanya, dan payahnya ketika dia berusaha mencari tahu namanya dari kartu kreditnya, ternyata itu adalah kartu kredit Johnny Seo. Rowoon makin tidak karuan, karena rasanya pupus sudah harapannya untuk mengenal kepala oranye lebih jauh.

Tapi dia pikir itu sebanding dengan caranya mendapatkan nama Doyoung kemudian.

Di hari kelima, Doyoung datang sendiri. Rowoon tidak tahu betapa leganya dia sampai memastikannya, bertanya lagi apakah Doyoung datang sendiri kali ini. Si kepala oranye mengangguk, menatap serius choker Rowoon.

"Kau lucu dengan choker itu, Rowoon-ssi."

"Ha?"

Rowoon sudah biasa dibilang tampan, seksi, atau apapun selain _lucu_. Mendapatkan pujian seperti itu membuatnya bingung harus merespon apa, apalagi ketika Doyoung dengan tidak begitu polosnya mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bandul bertuliskan namanya itu. Kalau dia anak anjing, Rowoon pasti sudah menggoyangkan ekornya heboh saat Doyoung menggelitik dagunya.

"Lucunya."

"Ah,"

Si kepala oranye itu menarik tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi dan gusinya yang membuat Rowoon makin tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sebut dia berlebihan, tapi baginya senyum itu yang paling berkesan di hatinya. Dia terus memperhatikan Doyoung, menduga apakah dia sejenis malaikat.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan yang seperti itu?"

Terputus dari khayalannya, Rowoon berdeham. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada salah satu choker yang berada di tangan Doyoung sekarang.

"Tidak akan persis seperti ini tapi, ya, kau bisa."

"Bagus, aku mau," ujar Doyoung sambil mencoba choker yang tadi dipegangnya. Berbentuk seperti sabuk dengan warna merah menyala, kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Rowoon menelan ludahnya. "Apa ini bagus?"

"Merah cocok untukmu." Jawab Rowoon, yang kemudian berdeham untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia membiarkan Doyoung memilih sendiri bahan choker dan bentuk bandulnya, lalu menuntunnya ke kasir untuk menuliskan nama apa yang ingin dia ukir di bandul itu.

"Doyoung,"

Begitu nama itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, Rowoon bersorak dalam hati. "Doyoung," ulangnya, menuliskannya di sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Apa itu namamu?"

Ada sedikit keterkejutan di mata Doyoung ketika mata mereka bertemu, lalu lelaki yang mirip kelinci itu tertawa. "Ya, aku Doyoung, Rowoon-ssi."

Mendengar namanya disebutkan oleh Doyoung membuat Rowoon hampir lupa peraturan kerjanya untuk tidak menyebutkan nama aslinya pada pelanggan. Entah untuk alasan apa. Rowoon hanya bisa membalas senyum cerah Doyoung lebar, ingin mendengar namanya disebut lagi dengan bibir mungil itu.

"Jadi kapan ini akan selesai?"

"Besok siang kau bisa kembali untuk mengambilnya, Doyoung-ssi. Kami akan menghubungimu jika sudah siap." Rowoon menutup buku catatannya, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja kasir. Untung saja hanya ada mereka berdua di sekitar kasir saat ini, kalau tidak, sudah habis Rowoon digoda teman-temannya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya sambil berpangku tangan.

"Bagus, aku jadi punya alasan lain untuk mengunjungimu."

"Mengunjungiku?"

Doyoung akan dengan senang hati membenturkan kepalanya ke meja kasir itu sekarang, tapi karena Rowoon tepat di belakangnya, jadi tidak. Tawa canggung mulai dia keluarkan, hatinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri terus menerus.

"M-maksudku mengunjungi tempat ini! Ya! T-tempat ini.. aku suka tempat ini."

"Doyoung-ssi, berapa nomormu?"

"Eh?"

Rowoon membuka buku kecil itu lagi, bolpoin siap di tangan. Dia tersenyum puas mendengar ketertarikannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ekspresi bingung dan panik Doyoung sekarang terlihat sangat lucu, jadi dia tidak bisa tidak tertawa.

"Untuk pemberitahuan chokermu."

"Oh.. kukira, uh.. itu 010-xxx," Doyoung sekali lagi ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat, karena dia sudah sukses mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan incarannya ini. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Rowoon lagi sekarang. Ayolah, dia bukan orang yang bagus dalam memulai sebuah hubungan. Kalau ketertarikannya kali ini berujung pada kegagalan, Doyoung tidak akan heran.

"Aku akan menghubungimu,"

"Apa aku harus membayarnya sekarang?"

Doyoung ingin segera pergi dari sini, kembali ke apartemennya, lalu meringkuk dengan Jeffrey, golden retriever milik Johnny. Selamat tinggal Rowoon, selamat tinggal kebiasaan barunya untuk mengunjungi toko ini. Sisi dramatisnya keluar dan Doyoung tidak bisa berhenti.

"Iya, kau bisa membayarnya sekarang. Totalnya 46,20 dollar."

Rowoon akan meringis sekarang kalau dia tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Itu karena dia melihat Doyoung mengeluarkan lagi kartu kredit milik Johnny. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka masih tidak jelas, rasanya tidak mungkin mereka hanya teman kalau sampai memberikan kartu kredit seperti ini. Tapi apa pedulinya, dia sudah dapat nomor Doyoung sekarang.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali."

Begitu memasukkan kartunya kembali ke dompet, Doyoung langsung pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

Jadi, apa boleh Rowoon bingung sekarang?

.

"Kemari, Jeffrey,"

"Jangan ambil Jeffrey dariku!" seru Doyoung ketika anjing besar itu menggeliat dari pelukannya, memenuhi panggilan pemiliknya. Johnny tertawa kecil di depan pintu apartemen, mengusak tubuh Jeffrey yang menggoyangkan ekornya senang.

"Jeffrey, apa kau sedang menemani Dongyoung yang sedih?" tanya Johnny pada anjingnya. Seakan-akan mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan, Jeffrey menyalak. Johnny terus mengusak kepalanya. "Anak pintar, sekarang pulanglah, aku sudah menaruh makananmu."

Jeffrey menyalak sekali lagi sebelum pergi darisana. Iya, apartemen Johnny dan Doyoung bersebelahan. Doyoung merengek panjang melihat Jeffrey menghilang lewat pintu yang dibukakan Johnny.

"Tidaaak Jeffreykuuu!"

"Berhenti bersikap begitu dramatis, Young-ah. Ada apa? Aku siap menggantikan Jeffrey." Johnny menghampiri Doyoung yang bergelung di sofa besarnya.

"Tidak mau. Kau pasti bau keringat."

"Kau pikir aku bekerja di jalan? Minggir," perintah Johnny sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Doyoung. Yang lebih muda menggerutu, tapi menurut juga. Kehangatan yang berbeda menyelimuti Doyoung, lelaki itu langsung menghela napas lega.

"Aku menghancurkan semuanya.."

"Apa? Kau benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpaku?" cibir Johnny di atas kepala Doyoung, tertawa ketika cubitan yang familiar menghampiri perutnya.

"Mimpi saja sana."

Johnny hanya tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada yang lebih muda, menghirup aroma segar dari rambut temannya itu. Sudah berapa lama mereka berteman sekarang? Delapan? Sembilan tahun? Berapapun itu, cukup untuk membuat Johnny mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa memaksa Doyoung bercerita. Jadi dia membiarkan Doyoung memegang erat bagian belakang kemejanya sekarang.

"John,"

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Johnny hampir tertidur. "Ya, Sayang?"

"Kau ingat Rowoon? Pekerja yang melayani kita di toko itu,"

"Ah, tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya ya?"

Doyoung mendorong dada Johnny untuk memberi mereka sedikit ruang. Dia mendongak untuk bertemu Johnny yang menunduk. "Kau tahu?"

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu? Itu jadi masuk akal sekarang, menjelaskan kenapa kau sudah menghabiskan hampir 200 dollar disana, Sayang."

Aih, sialan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah banyak berpikir ketika menggunakan kartu Johnny, tapi dia lupa kalau sekarang akhir bulan dan Johnny tentu saja mengecek tagihan kartu kreditnya.

"Ugh. Percuma saja sekarang, aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya." Doyoung bersembunyi lagi ke dada hangat Johnny yang ternyata seribu kali lebih baik dari tubuh berbulu Jeffrey. Untung saja dia tidak bau keringat. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang Pemimpin Cabang, apa yang mungkin membuat Johnny berkeringat?

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bilang kita hanya teman?"

Doyoung kaku di pelukannya, dan Johnny sekali lagi membuat jarak untuk mereka. Dia menyejajarkan kepala mereka supaya dapat bertatapan langsung. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk bilang itu. Aaaah bagaimana ini aku harus bagaimana Youngho hyuuung,"

"Anak bodoh," Johnny menyentil dahi Doyoung. "Cepat bilang, sudah punya nomornya belum?"

"Belum."

"Ha? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan selama ini? Kau tidak menanyakannya?"

"Tidak."

"Astaga, kau benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

"Youngho hyuuuuung," rengek Doyoung lagi, membuat wajahnya jelek. Johnny ingin tertawa melihatnya karena baginya itu terlihat lucu. Lelaki berusia 26 tahun itu bangkit dari posisinya, melepaskan pelukannya pada Doyoung.

"Bangun, kita kesana lagi dan kau harus mendapatkan nomornya."

Doyoung bangun, "Tapi aku sudah kesana tadi siang dan itulah saat aku menghancurkan semuanya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan, sih?"

Belum sempat Doyoung menjawab, ponsel putih miliknya bergetar. Johnny memperhatikan dalam diam saat Doyoung menerima panggilan itu.

"Rowoon-ssi?"

Suara Doyoung penuh ketidak percayaan, dan Johnny masih saja memperhatikannya. Ketika sudah dipastikan kalau yang menelpon itu Rowoon, Johnny hanya bisa tersenyum lega, mengusak pelan rambut oranye temannya itu sebelum pergi dengan tenang dari kediaman Doyoung. Sepertinya Doyoung tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi.

" _Aku kan sudah bilang akan menghubungimu_ ,"

"O-oh.. apa chokernya sudah siap?"

Ada suara tawa yang lembut di seberang sana dan Doyoung bersumpah hampir leleh mendengarnya. " _Kalau ini bukan tentang choker, apa kau akan menutupnya?_ "

Senyum lebar mulai menghiasi wajah Doyoung, lelaki itu bersandar dengan tenang ke sofa besarnya. "Tergantung. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

" _Uh.. apa Johnny itu pacarmu?_ "

Doyoung benar-benar tertawa sekarang. "Kalau Johnny pacarku, apa kau akan menutupnya?" jawabnya mengikuti kata Rowoon tadi. Sekarang giliran Rowoon yang tertawa, dengan yakinnya menjawab, " _Tergantung. Apa ucapanmu tadi siang itu benar_?"

"Kalau aku jawab iya, apa kau akan mengajakku kencan?" Doyoung tahu dia memaksakan keberuntungannya, tapi dia tidak bisa terus menjalani hubungan tidak jelas ini dengan Johnny. Hubungan itu tidak sehat. Rowoon bahkan tidak menunda satu detikpun untuk menjawab, " _Ya, kau ada waktu besok siang?_ "

Jika dia tahu semudah ini untuk mendapatkan kencan, Doyoung harusnya mengiyakan saja ajakan Johnny pertama kali.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian.

"Young-ah! Sejak kapan kau mengganti password!"

Johnny menekan tombol interkom dan berteriak disana. Sungguh, sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk itu tapi dia butuh kopinya sekarang. Dia tidak percaya temannya ini tega mengganti kata sandi apartemennya tanpa memberitahunya.

"Young-ah~" panggil Johnny lagi di interkom. Dia mulai tidak sabar, Jeffrey menyalak di dekatnya. "Dongyoung-ah~" panggilnya sekali lagi sebelum pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam.

"Lama sekali, sih, kenapa kau— Oh, Seokwoo-ssi."

Seokwoo alias Rowoon menguap tanpa merasa perlu menutup mulutnya, sisa-sisa kantuk masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Johnny meringis melihat penampilan lelaki itu, yang hanya mengenakan celana training saja tanpa sehelai benang pun untuk bagian atasnya. Bercak merah yang familiar tampil dengan sombongnya di sekitaran leher dan dada Rowoon.

"Aku butuh kopiku, haha,"

"Oh, ya, ya, silahkan ambil sendiri." Jawab Rowoon sopan, menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk mempersilahkan Johnny masuk. Jeffrey ikut masuk, menyalak keras pada Rowoon karena dia belum familiar pada lelaki itu.

Rowoon hanya memandang Jeffrey datar, rasanya ingin tidur lagi. "Anjing baik," ujarnya penuh kantuk sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik, membiarkan Johnny dengan urusannya.

"Kenapa kau membuat keributan di apartemenku pagi-pagi, sialan,"

Doyoung keluar dari kamarnya, menghampiri Johnny yang sedang membuat kopi di mesin pembuat kopi milik Doyoung. Rowoon tertawa kecil, memutuskan untuk mengikuti kekasih mungilnya itu pergi.

"Sejak kapan kau mengganti passwordmu? Mesin ini tidak kau beli sendiri!"

"Berisik. Buatkan dua cangkir lagi."

"Buat saja sendiri."

"Kau sudah menganggu tidurku, John!"

Rowoon hanya bisa tertawa, memperhatikan semua itu dari jauh dengan Jeffrey. Dia menghela napas, merasakan sensasi cemburu yang familiar di hatinya. Mau berapa kalipun Doyoung bilang mereka hanya teman, kalau melihat interaksi mereka sekarang siapa yang percaya?

"Seokwoo-ya, kau mau secangkir?"

"Boleh." Jawab Rowoon sambil menghampiri Doyoung. Johnny menyingkir setelah membuatkan dirinya sendiri secangkir kopi kesukaannya, diam-diam melirik Rowoon yang melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Doyoung dari belakang.

"Astaga, aku tidak butuh PDA pagi-pagi, tahu?!"

Doyoung tidak menjawab, hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Johnny. Rowoon tertawa melihat wajah kaget lelaki asal Chicago itu, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk melepaskan Doyoung. Sudah cukup dia mengalah tadi, sekarang, Doyoung miliknya.

"Kalian, ugh. Ayo, Jeffrey, kita pulang." Ujar Johnny memanggil golden retrievernya lalu pergi darisana. Rowoon dan Doyoung terkikik geli. Dua cangkir kopi siap, Rowoon melepaskan pelukannya pada Doyoung.

"Aku belum mengucapkannya, selamat pagi." Ujar Rowoon, mengecup bibir Doyoung pelan.

"Selamat pagi." Jawab Doyoung sambil tersenyum lebar dan Rowoon pikir, pendapatnya waktu itu tidak salah. Senyum Doyoung memang yang paling berkesan di hatinya.

 **KKEUT**


End file.
